The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed
'''The Last Enemy that shall be destroyed '''is a Fallout 3 mod, set in the Tales of the Wastes canon. The story follows a Regulator's desire to hunt down and kill their former gang members, from their former life as a Slaver. The mod provides multiple Boss characters, of varying degrees of challenge, each of which dropping unique items, some of which is cut content from Fallout 3. Release and Availability The mod will be released on the Fallout 3 Nexus, when it is complete. Background Thomas Hamilton was once a prominent figure, at Paradise Falls, until he up and left one morning for unknown reasons. He left a lot of people behind, most of which ended up leaving the Slave trade and striking it out on their own. One such person was The Regulator, who loathed the person they had become and sought to make things right. As a result, they have created a comprehensive list of all of the people, that they used to run with and took it uppon themselves to hunt them down and kill them. Story The player will notice that the abandoned tent near Satcom Array NN-03d has since been inhabited. A number of holotapes have been scattered around the room, each detailing different targets. The Regulator has been sure to leave their dossiers around, in case they fail on their mission and need someone else to take over. That someone else is you. There are 7 (Technically 8) targets for the player to hunt down. # Odium - A human purist, who went ghoul. As a result, he has a burning hatred for himself and others around him makes him. It is speculated that he has gone mad and is possibly going feral. He carries a unique set of Tenpenny Guard Armour and an Assault Rifle, both of which are very well maintained. He has a very high amount of health and can do a lot of damage, making him one of the tougher bosses. # Evelyn Madsen - An incredibly fast and agile young woman, who is the post war equivelant of a bank robber. She has a unique variation of the Merc Charmer outfit as well as a unique Ripper. She has a moderately high amount of health and can do a significant amount of damage, she is also incredibly fast, faster than most NPCs. # Marko - A murderous mercenary, who is infamous among some circles. He has a unique mercenary outfit, minigun and a super sledge. While he is skilled and tough, he makes few, if any friends, due to his borish nature and unpleasant demeanor. Both his minigun and super sledge do a collossal amount of damage and he himself is quite sturdy. # Lydia - A serial killer Doctor, who enjoys causing her patients a lot of pain and suffering. She is the weakest of the targets, having no weapons or armour. She has a number of dead patients around, who are carrying her prescription meds, that will immediately kill anyone who takes them. # Naga - A hunter and sniper, by trade. Naga loves to pick off targets, from a long distance, regardless of who or what they are. She is currently scouring the ruins of DC, looking for Abraham Lincoln's Rifle. She carries a unique variation of the Lincoln Repeater, that uses .32 bullets and does a significany amount of damage. She also wears a cut variation of the mercenary armour set from Fallout 3. # Maurice - A tech expert from Paradise Falls, who has since gotten himself into the Brotherhood outcasts but found himself leaving, after wearing out his welcome. He now resides in Minefield, in his stolen power suit, working on his new 'toy.' He carries a unique plasma rifle, that does a large amount of damage and wears a slightly improved version of the Brotherhood Outcast's power armour. # Jager - The final target, who is technically not listed as one of the Regulator's targets as they want to deal with him personally. He is an incredibly powerful mutant, akin to Thomas Hamilton. He has a great deal of health (10,000 HP), an armour set that protects him from a great deal of damage and a sword that does 250 DAM per hit. # The Regulator - The Regulator themself deems themselves to be a target, the Player will have to determine as to whether or not they can be redeemed. The Regulator carries a unique variant of the Regulator Duster, which is as protective as armour and a unique Scoped Magnum, that also does a significant amount of damage. Other characters * Chads - One of Evelyn's gang members. He wears the pint sized slasher mask and carries a number of generic weapons. According to Evelyn's holotapes, he is only here for the money and doesn't plan on making friends. * E2-34 - A synth, who escaped from the Commonwealth but is still paranoid that the Institute track her every move. She goes to Maurice for help, a move that costs her dearly. She carries some unique cut leather armour and 'the Institute Rifle,' that is a significantly buffed version of the Laser Rifle, based on the Fallout 4 varient. * Natalie - Natalie is a cannibal, who is in a relationship with Rod. She is currently sticking with him for Evelyn's heist. She wears a Vault 92 jumpsuit and a pipboy, implying that she has ties to that vault. * Rick - A mentioned only character, who apparently had a sexual relationship with Odium, back when he was human. The Regulator doesn't have him listed as a taget, for one reason or another. * Rod - Rod is Natalie's boyfriend and is a hockey mask wearing thug. He hopes to use Evelyn to score big on their heist, though both he and Natalie are in danger of being betrayed as Evelyn is weary of them both. Behind the scenes * The Mod is named after the bible passage 1 Corinthians 15:26. * The mod also shares its name with a mission in Red Dead: Redemption. Category:The Last Enemy that shall be Destroyed